


Mario Kart and it's players

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (yes he is), AU, Because this fic was requested like, Blaze can find loopholes, Carck!...Maybe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fangirls just wanna have fun, I LOVE LOKI!!, I don't know, I swear, I'm Serious, If you see fluff, Jesus I suck, Loki is totally NOT smitten, M/M, Mario Kart cause button mashing, Mel is oblivious, No villans, Sarcastic Author is Sarastic, Stony :), Thor is smitten, Tony is a filthy cheater, a month ago, bye, cause that's a thing with me, domestic AU, fluff and maybe angst, it's fluff, no, okay, pinning, you're gonna see angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two Avengers, Two Gods, and Two teenage girls are bored, what are they supposed to do? Play Mario Kart of course! (If only Blaze would stop button mashing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart and it's players

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts).



> SO, Once again, a gift for Mel cause she's always requested a Bloki, Mor, and Stony fic at once and I've either been too lazy or busy to do it, but I'm following through now! Oh and lets just pretend that there are more than 4 plug ins for the controllers cause I wanted everyone to play :D One more, What the fuck is wrong with my titles?! They're never good D:

Blaze sighed as she put her head in her hands. It was a hot July, and even though it was always air conditioned in Avengers Mansion, it was still very hot. She looked over to Mel, who was fanning her self.  
"Do you wanna go bother Tony?" Blaze asked. Mel shook her head, then looked at the Wii in front of them.  
"Lez play Mario Kart."

* * *

"Come ON! Fucking Bowser is such an asshole!" Blaze yelled out. Tony came into the room.  
"It that Mario Kart?"   
"Yep."   
"Who's who?"  
"Blaze is Peach and Daisy, I'm Mario and Luigi." Tony raised an eyebrow to Blaze.  
"Peach and Daisy?"  
"Fuck you, those two are amazing choices." Blaze said flipping him off. He jumped on the couch right next to her.   
"Pass me a controller panda hat." Blaze flipped him off again and grabbed the controller without tearing her eyes off of the screen. They restarted the game and Steve came in.  
"Tony, what are you doing up, you should be sleeping right now." Tony waved him off.  
"I'll be fine, Cap, just sit down and watch me beat these noobs." Blaze rolled her eyes and Mel grinned.  
"How 'bout we make things interesting." Blaze grinned along with her.  
"Double Dash?" she asked.  
"Double Dash." Blaze nodded.  
"LOKI!!!" she yelled out. Loki appeared.  
"You think I am at your beck and call?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Blaze patted a couch spot next to her.  
"Shut it and get your sexy ass over here, you're on my team." Mel looked betrayed.  
"Oh! I see how it is! THOR!" and Thor came in like a loyal puppy (hah, inside irony).  
"Yes Lady Mel?" Mel pointed to the seat next to her.  
"You Me Teams Now."

* * *

One hour of arguing who would be in who' team later, it was decided to as follows:  
Blaze->Tony  
Mel -> Loki  
Steve -> Thor

"Oh come on, why do I have to play with the resident asshole?" Blaze whined. Tony stuck a tounge out at her. Steve sighed.  
"Let's try again.":  
Blaze -> Thor  
Mel -> Steve  
Loki -> Tony

"But I wanted Thor! >:(" Steve groaned.  
"LAST TIME!"  
Blaze -> Mel  
Thor -> Loki  
Steve -> Tony

"Okay, I can deal with this." Blaze said shrugging. They pressed start and Blaze and Mel fist bumped.  
"Let's go." Blaze picked Peach ("I don't want to go against her, she's a bitch) and Mel picking Mario. Tony picked Luigi ("Look at the guy, he's fucking adorable) and Steve picking Daisy (Oh the irony). Thor picked Boo ("I don't understand, how can he drive if he is a ghost?") And Loki picking Bowser.  
"The Fuck Loki?" Blaze asked. Loki shrugged. Game on.

* * *

"Blaze stop it you cheating bastard!"  
"I do what I want!!!"

* * *

Loki sighed as the game finished. He hadn't had that much fun since he was a child. He then frowned. As a child, he was lied to, and deceived. He swirled the water in his cup around.  
"Hey, you." Blaze said smiling and sitting down next to him. He nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Loki looked to her, and sighed. He could tell she was concerned, her hat mimicking the emotion into a more, chibi like form.  
"I guess, I was reminiscing in older memories. I didn't realize that my so called father was lying to me, and it was... better. But now that I'm here, I can't say that I miss Asgard." Blaze smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You can make better memories than what you had in Asgard, doesn't mean your going to loose 'em. It just... wont hurt as much." She stood up, brushing off the dirt from her pants and pulled down the white shirt she wears with the big rounded letters on the front that spell 'STONY' and yawned.  
"I'm turning in for the night. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he nodded and watched her go inside, smile on his face. He then shook his head. He was NOT smitten. (Right)

* * *

Thor smiled as he and Mel put the things away. Blaze said the losers had to do it, and after five rounds of switching partners, he and Mel were last and ended up in last place, while Loki and Blaze ended up in first (Steve and Tony turned in after the second round, saying they have *better* things to do "hint hint"), so, by default, they were in charge of clean up.  
"Lady Mel, you handled your cart mighty well." Thor said blushing. Mel beamed at him.  
"Thanks! You had amazing aim with the turtles though, I must say." Thor blushed at her praise. Everything was sorted and Mel stretched until she heard a pop.  
"Well, I'm off, peace." and she gave a quick kiss in his cheek, running off before he could call her. He smiled. Mario Kart wasn't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Shut the fuck up Mel, you know it was cute.


End file.
